This invention relates to a fluid shortening composition useful in pan frying or griddling of foodstuffs. More particularly, it relates to a fluid pan and griddling fat useful in the frying or griddling of foodstuffs with minimized tendencies of the fat to form gum or varnish-like deposits upon the surfaces of pan or griddling utensils or equipment.
The employment of glyceride fat compositions in the pan frying or griddling of foodstuff materials has been common-place in home, institutional, and commercial cooking operations. Fat compositions intended primarily for frying and griddling operations have comprised a significant segment of commercial shortening and oil products. The frying or griddling of foodstuff materials generally involves the application of a small quantity or film of fat or oil upon a cooking surface which is subjected to high temperatures. Typically, the cooking surface will be subjected to temperatures of 250.degree. F. or higher with the result that the formation of gum deposits upon the cooking surface is observed. Frequently, thin-film gumming of the fat or oil will be manifested by the darkening of fat or oil on the cooking surface and the appearance of a varnish-like deposit.
The formation of gum or varnish-like deposits on the cooking surfaces of utensils or equipment is a particularly disadvantageous occurrence where the equipment is subjected to the demands of high volume cooking operations, as in the fast-food trade, and where disassembly of equipment or repeated cleaning operations is difficult or impractical. In the fast-food trade, for example, it is common to subject buns to a toasting or frying operation where a pan or griddling fat is applied to the buns and the buns are contacted with a heated surface for toasting. Prolonged heating of the cooking surface and the toasting of a volume of buns frequently results in the formation of unsightly varnish-like deposits. Such deposits can create an unhygienic condition, cause sticking of foodstuff materials to the cooking surface, and reduce the efficiency of the heating or cooking operation. The varnish-like deposits are often difficult to remove from the cooking surface and are sometimes removed with the aid of a dilute solution of lye or physical abrasion with the aid of a detergent composition.
It will be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide a pan or griddling composition useful in frying or griddling operations without objectionable formation of thin-film gum or varnish-like deposits on the cooking surfaces. The provision of a method for reducing the gumming tendencies of a shortening in the pan frying or griddling of foodstuffs would permit the efficient frying and griddling operations without the disadvantageous formation of unsightly and difficult-to-clean deposits.